roswellfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Symbol
Das Symbol ist die siebte Folge der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Roswell. Kurzüberblick Den fünf Freunden gelingt die Flucht aus der geodätischen Kuppel, doch die Unterlagen von dort bleiben nicht lange in ihrem Besitz. Sie behalten nur eine Halskette mit einem merkwürdigen Symbol zurück, die Isabel gefunden hat. Die Kette führt sie in ein Reservat von Natives vor der Stadt... Inhalt Teaser thumb|In der FalleDie fünf Freunde befinden sich in einem versteckten Raum im Keller der geodätischen Kuppel von James Atherton. Da sie kurz davor stehen, von ihrem Verfolger entdeckt zu werden, beginnt Michael Guerin, die Unterlagen dort durchzusehen. Nachdem er erklärt hat, die Person im Obergeschoss würde nicht wieder gehen, ehe sie gefunden worden seien, helfen ihm die anderen, noch so viel wie möglich herauszufinden. Oben entdeckt Kathleen Topolsky das Schloss in der Wand, welches die Falltür zum Keller öffnet. Sheriff Valenti erlangt das Bewusstsein wieder und beobachtet umbemerkt, wie Ms. Topolsky sich daran macht, das Schloss mit einem Dietrich zu öffnen. thumb|Der Weg hinausLiz Parker und Maria DeLuca entdecken derweil einen von einer Plane verdeckten Tunnel, der aus dem Haus hinauszuführen scheint. Da gelingt es Ms. Topolsky, die Falltür in den Keller zu öffnen. Die Jugendlichen packen eilig Unterlagen in einen Karton und verschwinden durch den Tunnel. Isabel Evans entdeckt eine Halskette mit einem eigenartigen Symbol, die sie ebenfalls mitnimmt. Als Ms. Topolsky in den Kellerraum hinunterkommt, sind die fünf bereits im Tunnel verschwunden. Sie folgt ihnen, sieht sie aber nur noch im Jeep davonfahren. Kapitel 1 Die fünf Freunde fahren zurück nach Roswell; Max Evans, Isabel und Liz im Jeep, Michael und Maria im Jetta. thumb|Maria und Michael auf der RückfahrtMaria starrt Michael fortwährend an, bis er von ihr wissen will, weshalb. Sie wundert sich darüber, wie sich die Dinge verändern können: Hatte sie ihn bisher nur als jemanden angesehen, der es aufgrund seines sozialen Status nie zu etwas bringen würde, habe sie nun durch die gemeinsame Reise erkannt, dass er unter seinem ruppigen Auftreten eine sensible Person sei. Michael meint daraufhin, was auch immer zwischen ihnen gewesen sei, sei nun vorbei. Maria ist zunächst enttäuscht, wundert sich aber dann darüber, dass Michael der Ansicht ist, es wäre etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Zurück zu Hause sucht Isabel hektisch in einem Fotoalbum nach einem bestimmten Bild. Als sie es gefunden hat, bringt sie es zu ihrem Bruder. thumb|Max erinnert sichSie erinnert ihn an einen Familienurlaub in Florida, bei dem sie gemeinsam ein Symbol in den Sand zeichneten, das keiner von ihnen zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie fordert Max auf, es erneut zu zeichnen. Er meint, er würde sich nicht erinnern, aber als er es versucht, kann er das Symbol tatsächlich zeichnen. Sie zeigt ihm das Foto, das die beiden als Kinder vor demselben Symbol im Sand zeigt. Dann zeigt sie ihm die Kette aus dem Kuppelhaus, welche ebenfalls dasselbe Symbol ziert. Ein Stück am unteren Ende fehlt allerdings. Da kommt ihre Mutter Diane Evans ins Zimmer. Da ihre Kinder sehr müde aussehen, will sie wissen, wie spät sie am vergangenen Abend nach Hause gekommen seien. Max meint, sie hätten lange für eine Mathearbeit geübt, und ihre Mutter bittet sie, solche Aktivitäten in Zukunft zu Hause einzuplanen. Als Diane Max' Zimmer wieder verlassen hat, meint Isabel, dass sie es hasse, ihre Mutter anzulügen. thumb|Maria erzählt von MichaelIn der Schule spricht Maria mit Liz über Michael. Maria erklärt, dass es eine wortlose Verbindung zwischen den beiden gegeben habe. Als Liz Kyle entdeckt, will sie mit ihm reden. Maria meint noch, dass sie sich alle nachmittags bei den Evans treffen würden, um die Akten durchzusehen. Liz spricht mit Kyle im Geräteraum. Sie erkundigt sich zunächst, ob ihm am vergangenen Abend auch nichts passiert sei, doch Kyle weiß, dass sie eigentlich etwas Anderes im Sinn hat. Sie bittet ihn, nicht zu erzählen, wo die Jugendlichen gewesen sind. Kyle meint, er würde erst etwas erzählen, wenn er genügend Informationen zusammengetragen habe, um Max zu vernichten. thumb|Ms. Topolsky nach der StandpaukeMs. Topolsky telefoniert in ihrem Büro mit ihrem Vorgesetzten, Agent Stevens. Währenddessen übt sie sich in Tai-Chi. Agent Stevens hält ihr eine Standpauke, da sie bei ihrem Auftrag, die Jugendlichen zu beobachten und herauszufinden, ob die Verdachtsmomente begründet sind, nicht unauffällig genug vorgegangen ist. Er fordert sie auf, alles zu ihm zu schaffen, was die Jugendlichen aus dem Haus in Marathon gestohlen haben, und ihn über weitere Aktivitäten auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Im UFO Center hält Milton Ross einen Vortrag über außerirdische Technologie. Sheriff Valenti bittet ihn um ein Gespräch. Er befragt ihn zu James Atherton und Milton berichtet, dass dieser 1959 spurlos verschwunden ist - angeblich nach einem direkten Kontakt zu Außerirdischen. In seinem Büro vergleicht Valenti das Foto der Leiche mit dem Handabdruck aus dem Jahr 1959 mit einem Bild von James Atherton im Einband eines seiner Bücher. Es handelt sich um denselben Mann. Da ruft ihn Deputy Blackwood zu einem Problem. thumb|Schwierigkeiten?Max, Michael und Isabel fahren im Jeep von der Schule zu den Evans. Michael versucht Max dazu zu überreden, Maria beim Durchsehen der Unterlagen helfen zu lassen, aber Max ist dagegen. Michael will Maria gerade anrufen und absagen, aber da sind sie beim Haus der Evans angekommen und entdecken ein Polizeiaufgebot vor der Tür. Max fordert Michael auf, zu verschwinden, und sie verabreden sich für später im Crashdown Café. Valenti kommt auf Max und Isabel zu und meint, er habe schlechte Nachrichten. Kapitel 2 thumb|Isabel erfährt mehr über die HalsketteDiane Evans erzählt ihren Kindern, dass in ihr Haus eingebrochen worden ist. Max und Isabel laufen in Max' Zimmer. Die Unterlagen aus Marathon sind fort. Valenti bekommt mit, wie Isabel sagt, jemand habe gezielt danach gesucht. Max meint aber zu Valenti, bei ihm fehle nichts, woraufhin der Sheriff sich wundert, dass Isabel nicht zuerst in ihrem eigenen Zimmer nachgesehen hat. Als sie dies nachholt, trifft sie dort auf Deputy Blackwood. Dessen Blick fällt auf Isabels Halskette, die alles ist, was ihnen aus Marathon geblieben ist. Deputy Blackwood erkennt das Zeichen darauf wieder: Er hat es im Mesaliko-Reservat gesehen, in welchem er aufgewachsen ist. thumb|Die Freunde beraten sichMichael ist abends auf dem Weg ins Crashdown. Er hat das Gefühl, das er verfolgt wird, und sein Blick fällt auf Agent Baxter. Als Max und Isabel auch eingetroffen sind, erzählt er im Wohnzimmer der Parkers den anderen davon. Max erwähnt, dass er auf dem Weg nach Marathon auch jemanden gesehen habe, der sie verfolgt hat. Als Michael die Halskette um Isabels Hals entdeckt, stellt er fest, dass auch er das Symbol kennt. Isabel berichtet von dem, was Deputy Blackwood ihr erzählt hat. Michael will ins Reservat fahren, aber Max hält das für zu gefährlich. Sheriff Valenti sucht Ms. Topolsky auf. Er erzählt ihr von dem Einbruch bei den Evans und lässt durchblicken, dass er mehr über sie und ihre Tätigkeit weiß. thumb|Max gibt Liz den AnhängerLiz besucht Max. Sie will ins Mesaliko-Reservat fahren. Max ist dagegen, aber sie betont, dass sie nur wegen der Kette gekommen ist, und nicht, um ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Er gibt ihr den Anhänger und bittet sie, zurückzukommen, falls etwas merkwürdig sein sollte. Abends fährt Liz ins Reservat und betrachtet Schmuckstücke in einem Laden. Sie fragt die Verkäuferin nach dem Symbol auf dem Anhänger, doch sie kennt es nicht. Da taucht ein alter Mann auf, der den Anhänger sehr genau anschaut, und dann verschwindet. Liz fragt die Verkäuferin nach dem Mann, doch diese meint nur, Liz solle sich besser von ihm fernhalten. Als sie zum Auto zurückgeht, taucht der Mann wieder auf. Er will wissen, woher sie den Anhänger hat, wer noch davon weiß, und ob sie verfolgt wurde. Liz fragt ihn erneut, was das Symbol zu bedeuten hat. Er sagt, es sei gefährlich und brächte den Tod. Kapitel 3 thumb|Liz bekommt eine EinladungEddie, ein junger Native, sucht Liz im Crashdown Café auf. Er sagt, er habe eine Nachricht von River Dog, dem alten Mann vom Vorabend. Er gibt Liz ein Stück Metall - es ist die abgebrochene Spitze des Anhängers. Eddie fordert sie auf, abends ins Reservat zu kommen - allein. Abends fahren die drei Aliens mit dem Jeep durch die Stadt, sie werden verfolgt. Michael hält nichts von ihrem Plan, da er den Lockvogel spielen und River Dog nicht treffen wird. Er und Isabel setzen Max am Kino ab, wo Liz bereits auf ihn wartet, und fahren weiter. Der Wagen, der sie verfolgt hat, fährt ebenfalls weiter. Ms. Topolsky sitzt am Steuer. Michael und Isabel, die nicht wissen, wer sie verfolgt, gelingt es, sie abzuhängen. Max und Liz treten aus dem Hinterausgang des Kinos auf die Straße. Mit etwas Verspätung trifft Maria mit dem Jetta ein. Liz und Max steigen in das Auto und fahren davon. thumb|Wird Eddie helfen?Ms. Topolsky hält ihren Wagen an, nachdem sie den Jeep verloren hat. Sie entdeckt, dass Valenti ihr gefolgt ist. Er meint, sie sei zu schnell gewesen, habe Stoppschilder und rote Ampeln überfahren. Er stellt sie vor die Wahl: Er könne sie einsperren und überprüfen, oder sie könne sich einfach mit ihm unterhalten. Max und Liz kommen im Reservat an. Eddie holt sie ab, aber er will sie nicht zu River Dog bringen, da Liz eigentlich allein kommen sollte. Als Max sagt, dass er das Symbol auf dem Anhänger kennt, erklärt sich Eddie bereit, sie beide zu River Dog zu führen. Er kündigt an, dass der alte Mann Max einem Test unterziehen wird, bevor er seine Fragen beantwortet. Dann führt er die beiden in die Wüste. thumb|Süß und scharfMichael, Isabel und Maria warten im Crashdown. Michael ist unzufrieden. Er schneidet für sich und Isabel große Stücke Schokoladenkuchen ab, welche die beiden mit Tabasco-Sauße versehen und verspeisen. Maria fragt, was das zu bedeuten habe. Isabel erklärt, dass die Aliens gern süße Speisen mit scharfen Gewürzen essen. Maria flirtet daraufhin mit Michael, was Isabel furchtbar findet. Sie geht. Michael isst seinen Kuchen. Liz und Max stapfen hinter Eddie durch die Wüste. Da gibt Eddie ihnen eine Taschenlampe und lässt sie allein. Liz entdeckt eine Höhle, welche die beiden betreten. Plötzlich geht das Licht der Lampe aus. Liz ruft um Hilfe, aber Max kann sie nicht finden. Kapitel 4 thumb|Max besteht den TestEs gelingt Max, ein Licht in seinen Händen zu entzünden. River Dog lässt Liz gehen und stellt fest, dass Max den Test bestanden hat. Valenti und Ms. Topolsky unterhalten sich in einer Bar. Jeder von ihnen macht deutlich, dass er eine Menge über den anderen weiß: Ms. Topolsky weiß von Valentis Vater, Valenti weiß, dass sie vom FBI kommt. Er droht, sie auffliegen zu lassen, woraufhin sie ihm einen Informationsaustausch vorschlägt. River Dog erzählt Max von einem weiteren Außerirdischen, den er gekannt, aber seit vierzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat. Er berichtet, dass er außer ihm nur Atheton getraut und ihm seine Kette geschenkt habe. Trotzdem habe der Außerirdische Atherton 1959 getötet. Max vermutet, dass es nötig gewesen sein konnte, sich zu verteidigen. River Dog kann dies nicht bestätigen, war er doch zu weit entfernt, um Genaueres zu sehen. thumb|... zur BeruhigungMichael und Maria warten noch immer ungeduldig im Crashdown. Maria erhofft sich, dass Michael ihr versichert, dass alles gut werde, aber er zweifelt daran. Die beiden streiten. Schließlich meint sie, sie habe nur gewollt, dass er sie beruhigt, woraufhin er sie küsst - zur Beruhigung. River Dog führt Max und Liz weiter in die Höhle hinein zu einer Zeichnung an einer Wand, die von dem Außerirdischen stammt. River Dog berichtet, er habe ihm erzählt, dass Max eines Tages kommen würde, um sie zu sehen. Max kommen die Bilder und Zeichen bekannt vor, doch er versteht sie nicht. Er möchte gern wiederkommen, aber River Dog versichert ihm, dass er in der Höhle keine weiteren Antworten finden wird. Max will gehen, doch River Dog hält Liz zurück. Er sagt ihr, da sie keine Außerirdische sei, solle sie sich gut überlegen, ob Max ihr Vertrauen verdiene. Als Max nach ihr ruft, ergreift sie seine Hand und verlässt mit ihm die Höhle. Zitate *'Maria' (über Michael): "Nicht interessant für mich selbstverständlich." Liz: "Ja, selbstverständlich." Maria: "Ich meine, daraus würde nie was. Es gäbe viel zu viele Hindernisse: Seine Frisur, seine Persönlichkeit, die Tatsache, dass er ausgebrütet wurde." *'Maria': "Michael ist der Typ von Mensch, den meine Mom für gewöhnlich einen Vibrator nennt." Liz: "Einen Vibrator?!" Maria: "Du weißt schon. Ich meine jemanden, der kommuniziert, indem er Vibrationen in die Atmosphäre ausstrahlt." *'Liz': "Max. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." Max: "Was hat das damit zu tun?" Liz: "Dadurch hat alles angefangen. Seitdem wirst du verdächtigt. Sollte dir irgendwas zustoßen...weißt du, oder... oder Michael oder Isabel, könnte ich einfach... Ich könnte nicht damit leben." *'River Dog' (über den Anhänger): "Wo hast du das her?" Liz: "Wir... haben es gefunden." River Dog: "Wir?" Liz: "Nein, ich hab' es gefunden." River Dog: "Wer weiß noch davon? Wie viele wissen davon? Sag's mir!" Liz: "Niemand weiß davon." River Dog: "Warum bist du her gekommen? Wurdest du verfolgt?" Liz: "Nein, das wurde ich nicht. Was hat es zu bedeuten? Bitte. Sagen Sie es mir." River Dog: "Es ist sehr gefährlich. Es bringt den Tod." *'Liz' (im Crashdown, Eddie starrt sie an): "Kann ich was für Sie tun?" Eddie: "Ich würde gern den Rothautteller probieren." Liz: "Oh. Ja, ich möchte das schon seit Monaten von der Speisekarte streichen lassen." Eddie: "Danke für den Versuch. Mein Volk steht in deiner Schuld." *'Michael': "Die suchen da jetzt meine Vision und ich muss hier mit zwei Weibern rumsitzen." Maria: "Sehr interessant. Weißt du, manche Frauen des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts könnten deine letzte Bemerkung vielleicht als ein bisschen beleidigend empfinden." Michael: "Wieso?" Maria (ungläubig): "Wieso?" Isabel (schmunzelt): "Willkommen im Michael-Land." *'Michael' nimmt sich im Crashdown Kuchen. Maria: "Ich hoffe, du willst den bezahlen." Michael: "Nein, will ich nicht." Maria: "Aber das ist dann Diebstahl." Michael: "Verhafte mich." *'Ms. Topolsky': "Vielleicht entwickelt sich unser Gespräch ja in die falsche Richtung." Valenti: "Ist schon komisch, dass alle zugeben, die falsche Richtung eingeschlagen zu haben, wenn sie erstmal aufgeflogen sind." *'Maria': "Also ich wünschte nur, du würdest irgendwas sagen!" Michael: "Was sagen? Was soll ich denn sagen?" Maria: "Ich weiß nicht, was. Sag doch irgendwas, um mich zu beruhigen, um mir das Gefühl zu geben, alles wird gut!" Michael: "Vielleicht wird es aber gar nicht gut." Maria (sarkastisch): "Danke, das hilft mir sehr!" Michael: "Was soll ich denn machen?!" Maria: "Ich weiß es nicht!" Michael: "Dann halt die Klappe!" Maria: "Also ich hasse dich!" Michael: "Ditto!" *'Maria': "Weißt du, ich wollte ja nur, dass du versuchst, meine Stimmung zu verbessern, dich wie ein Mann verhältst oder so was." Michael stöhnt auf. Maria (dreht sich um und geht): "Vergiss es. Da hab ich offensichtlich den falschen Typen vor mir." Michael zieht sie am Ellbogen herum und küsst sie lange und intensiv. Maria ringt um Fassung. Michael: "Das war nur zur Beruhigung." Maria: "Danke." *'River Dog': "Du bist keine von denen." Max: "Liz?" River Dog: "Überleg dir, ob er dein Vertrauen verdient." Max (streckt ihr die Hand hin): "Lass uns gehen." Liz ergreift Max' Hand und verlässt mit ihm die Höhle. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Shiri Appleby als Liz Parker *Jason Behr als Max Evans *Katherine Heigl als Isabel Evans *Majandra Delfino als Maria DeLuca *Brendan Fehr als Michael Guerin *Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman *Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti *William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti Obwohl Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman im Vorspann geführt ist, tritt er in dieser Folge nicht auf. Gastauftritte *Steve Hytner als Milton Ross *Julie Benz als Kathleen Topolsky *Ned Romero als River Dog *Michael Horse als Owen Blackwood *Tod Thawley als Eddie *Mary Ellen Trainor als Diane Evans *Richard Schiff als Agent Stevens Nebendarsteller *Richard Anthony Crenna als Agent Baxter *Toochis Morin als Native American Woman Kategorie:Episode (Staffel 1)